


Keeping Them on the Farm

by Estirose



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Zombie Farm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plants wage war with a new set of Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Them on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking in #Yuletide about nominating Zombie Farm for next year's challenge. The conversation kind of wandered. This is the belated result.

"Where are they coming from?" Peashooter wondered to its neighbor, the Chomper. These weren't the usual neighborhood zombies; they seemed to be different. There were no polevaulters, none of those readers who got irritated when their papers were blown away. Indeed, these zombies seemed to be completely surprised that the plants were attacking them at all. That didn't stop them from invading, though, tiny ones and female ones and even a zombie with petals cheering the others on from across the street.

"Dunno. Don't care." The Chomper displayed its sharp teeth. "If it moves, I can eat it."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" the sunflowers chorused behind it. "Growgrowgrowgrow!"

Peashooter rolled its eyes and aimed another barrage at the newest intruder. It didn't have a head and didn't seem to care that this fact normally meant that it should be completely dead. It didn't care if the Tall-Nuts found being chomped on soothing - or was that their smaller cousins? - it didn't like having arms flailing at it and sometimes the Chomper was awfully slow at digesting things.

Two rows down, a red headless zombie was climbing a Nut, adding to its unease.

"Produce sun faster!" the Peashooter called to the Sunflowers behind it. "We're getting mowed down out here!"

The sunflowers ignored it. Nearby, an unnaturally large blue zombie drooled on the lawn. The Chomper on that row ate the headless zombie, who had reached to pet it.

"Oh, stop worrying," said one of the Chompers. "You'd think you wanted to be replaced or something...."

"If it defends this house, yes!" the Peashooter exclaimed. Their job was to protect their owner - why couldn't the others see that?

As a little red zombie rushed towards the Tall-Nut, it sighed and continued shooting.


End file.
